themridersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lie Yan Jian Ni (烈焱堅尼)
Profile Lie Yan Jian Ni '''(烈焱堅尼''') is a student at Meng Academy. He was first introduced as a new student in the academy. He was one of the M Riders. He has the ability to control fire. Appearance Jian Ni has short black hair. A part of his hair sticks out towards the top, with that part of the hair being red. He is relatively tall compared to the other students of the academy. Personality Jian Ni can lose his temper very easily. He got pissed off when Wu Ke Na Na slapped him after Jian Ni ripped her uniform and when Ai Rui Ke pushed Jian Ni away to help Wu Ke Na Na. When he first arrived at the academy, he was fascinated by the magical items around the academy. He hates to make girls cry, and if he does so, he would do anything to help them. It can be seen in the first episode when he lost Wu Ke Na Na's necklace and went as far as going into the sewer to find it despite knowing that he could get expelled due to it. Even though he can get into many trouble due to his actions and not thinking about how other people will feel, Jian Ni takes responsibility for the aftermath like when he volunteered to sacrifice himself in order to cure Wu Ke Na Na from the poison in episode 2. Background Jian Ni grew up in a monastery and a nun called Maria took care of him. Chronology Episode 1 Jian Ni and his friend and roommate, Lan Bao are in their dorm rooms on Earth. Jian Ni is eating instant noodles when Lan Bao asks about the a letter that he has received. Jian Ni grabs the letter and reads it out loud. After reading it, Jian Ni immediately scrunches it up and throws it in the trash, saying that everything written in the letter must be fake. He returns to his desk and stares at the computer. On his computer screen is a promotional video of Meng Academy, with a girl named Li Ka cosplaying as a maid. Jian Ni starts to drool and have a romantic interest in Li Ka. Jian Ni and Lan Bao with their letters arrives outside of the telephone booth. They are at first confused about it then enters inside. After going inside, they find out they cannot open the door. Sound comes out of the telephone and Jian Ni presses 1 as instructed by the voice before getting electrified. He gets annoyed and tries to open the telephone booth door but it won't budge. The voice of Li Ka comes out of the telephone which gets Jian Ni's attention. He quickly blames his actions on Lan Bao then enters his student number as instructed. After confiscating Lan Bao's electronics and checking their ID, they are teleported away. The door of the telephone booth in Meng Academy opens and both Jian Ni and Lan Bao tumbles out. Jian Ni crashes into Wu Ke Na Na, knocking her onto the floor. After quickly apologizing, he tries to help her up but accidentally tears her sleeves. Wu Ke Na Na immediately slaps Jian Ni's face which Jian Ni gets angry and confused about. He tries to grab onto Wu Ke Na Na again when she tries to leave, tearing her other sleeve. Jian Ni gets slapped by Wu Ke Na Na again then gets pushed away by Ai Rui Ke. Angry that he's being ignored, Jian Ni grabs onto Ai Rui Ke's shoulder. After Wu Ke Na Na and Ai Rui Ke leaves, Jian Ni tells Lan Bao that they're going to leave. Jian Ni tries to talk to some students in the hallway but they ignore him. Lan Bao points out that there's an instructor and Jian Ni decides to try going there. When the instructor (Da Tian Tian) changes into another clothing, Jian Ni comments on the speed. He hands in his enrolment notice letter and the instructor becomes Da Tian Tian. After she leaves, Jian Ni and Lan Bao starts to whisper to each other how Da Tian Tian sounds like Li Ka. Jian Ni thinks that it's very creepy. Jian Ni and Lan Bao walks into the infirmary being led by Da Tian Tian. As they walk in, they jump at the different things being hanged up on the walls. Jian Ni compares the infirmary to a toy store. Jian Ni then questions why they received the letter then is told by Da Tian Tian to strip. After the examination, Jian Ni and Lan Bao are told to change into their uniform which they get all embarrassed about. Jian Ni asks if Da Tian Tian knows every student in the school and asks about Li Ka. Da Tian Tian keeps denying her existence and Jian Ni doesn't believe her. After Lan Bao points out the figure of Li Ka, Jian Ni walks over to Li Ka and introduces himself but Li Ka doesn't respond. After Lan Bao's comment, Jian Ni concludes that this Li Ka must be a model. Li Ka then suddenly walks over to Jian Ni and Jian Ni collapses when he realizes Li Ka isn't an actual human. Jian Ni and Lan Bao now has left the infirmary. Jian Ni wonders why he's studying in this school without Li Ka. Lan Bao tries to cheer him up which works. Jian Ni sees Piao Ah Piao and tries to ask her where the first year classrooms are. They head to where the classroom is at and stops in front of a door. Several students including Ba Bi, Mi Ya Xin, Dan Gu Chun, and Lei Gu Chun enters the door while Jian Ni and Lan Bao struggles to open it. Jian Ni gets pissed and threatens the door before walking back and trying to kick the door down. Before his feet makes contact, the door opens and he falls straight in. Jian Ni and Lan Bao are in the hallway chatting when they see Wu Ke Na Na on the bench crying. Jian Ni recognizes her and walks up to her. They get into an argument and Wu Ke Na Na tries to hit Jian Ni. He stops her and demands an apology. Jian Ni causes her necklace to fall into the sewer and volunteers to open it. Unable to find it, Jian Ni apologizes. He has a flashback of his mom telling him that just because he said sorry, tears won't disappear. Jian Ni is determined to find Wu Ke Na Na's necklace back. Jian Ni goes back to the classroom and asks Ba Bi for her help. He finally finds where the sewer entrance is at and heads there despite knowing that it's dangerous and can get expelled. Jian Ni and Lan Bao arrives and starts to remove the chairs covering the entrance. Jian Ni then slips inside and starts to search. When Wu Ke Na Na goes inside the sewer, they get into another argument and Jian Ni finds the necklace. Episode 2 Jian Ni apologizes to Wu Ke Na Na then tells her to quickly leave. Then the vine attacks Wu Ke Na Na and Jian Ni takes her to the infirmary with Lan Bao after she faints. Jian Ni puts Wu Ke Na Na onto one of the beds in the infirmary and suggests to use amputation but is hit by Wu Ke Na Na. He goes up to Da Tian Tian when she enters the room. After Da Tian Tian examines Wu Ke Na Na and says that she will die, Jian Ni questions it. Then Jian Ni watches as Lan Bao uses Show Magic, Pain Ease, Transfer to help Wu Ke Na Na before Jian Ni catches him when he collapses. Jian Ni puts Lan Bao onto the other bed then notices Pa and Da Tian Tian walking in. He introduces Lan Bao to Pa then gets scolded for calling Wu Ke Na Na, Nai Ya. After hearing the name of the poison vine, Seven Poison of the First, Jian Ni asks for an explanation. Then he admits that he went into the school's sewer then Ai Rui Ke appears to confront Jian Ni. Jian Ni is told that he might get expelled. Then he follows Ai Rui Ke out of the infirmary. Jian Ni follows Ai Rui Ke into the library who gets pissed about. They arrive at the statue, Magic and Wisdom Encyclopedia. Jian Ni gets very surprised and fascinated over it. When the statue explains the three different ways of curing the poison, Jian Ni gets pissed since they're all useless. After hearing the last method, Jian Ni follows Ai Rui Ke out of the library. Jian Ni arrives at the infirmary and sits next to the bed which Lan Bao is lying on. He says that he will save him so Lan Bao can't just die and leaving him alone. He tells him to wait for him to save Lan Bao. Jian Ni stops Ai Rui Ke and says that he wants to go with him. After finally convincing Ai Rui Ke, they head to the place where the Fluorescent tree is growing at. Jian Ni gets fascinated over the Fluorescent tree and questions Ai Rui Ke about it. He comments that the tree if very powerful and recyclable. They each grab a branch before heading to the sewer. They slip inside and Jian Ni notices that the poison vines are gone. They go down one floor deeper and arrives where the poison vines are. The poison vines start to attack them and they frantically waves the branches around. Ai Rui Ke hands him his branch and tells Jian Ni to not look at him. Confused, Jian Ni looks over at Ai Rui Ke anyway and starts to faint before Ai Rui Ke tells him to close his eyes. After he opens his eyes, Jian Ni sees that Ai Rui Ke hypnotised the poison vines. He calls out to Ai Rui Ke when he tries to reach for the fruit, stretches out his arm then burns the vine. Jian Ni stares at his hands, realizing what he has just done. Ai Rui Ke gives Jian Ni the fruit before using another magic. They quickly starts to leave the place but is faced with a Dark forces minion. Jian Ni watches as they fight and Ai Rui Ke calls him to attack. He first agrees but realizes that he doesn't know how to attack so he retreats. He tries to use the fire magic as Ai Rui Ke instructed but fails to do so. Ai Rui Ke and the minion continues to fight which Jian Ni backs up with the fire magic before leaving. They run through the hallway, pushing away the students around. They arrive at the infirmary, and sees Pa and Da Tian Tian. They realizes that they're out of time and Jian Ni gets pissed off. Jian Ni then tries to do something and whispers Pa the plan. He asks him what to do if the poison in Wu Ke Na Na's leg were to open which Pa says amputate and gets hit by Wu Ke Na Na. Jian Ni gets excited since Lan Bao and Wu Ke Na Na haven't died yet and he feeds Lan Bao the fruit. Lan Bao and Wu Ke Na Na wakes up and Jian Ni hears Da Tian Tian and Pa wonder why they haven't died in three hours. Jian Ni remembers the spell Lan Bao used earlier. Jian Ni gets scolded for entering the prohibited zone which Ai Rui Ke defends Jian Ni but all the blame is put onto Jian Ni anyway. Jian Ni and Lan Bao starts talking about how they'll get expelled together. Ai Rui Ke tells Jian Ni that he want to thank him. Jian Ni and Lan Bao starts talking about how the people in Meng Academy have no affinity. When Jian Ni and Lan Bao are walking around the school, Jian Ni feels a sudden shiver down his spine. Wu Ke Na Na appears to thank Jian Ni and he says that he swore that he won't let another girl cry. Jian Ni starts to joke with Wu Ke Na Na who get pissed and leaves. Then Jian Ni says that he can use fire magic which Lan Bao doesn't believe him. Jian Ni gets everyone's attention and tries to use fire magic but fails. He gets extremely pissed and loses control of his own magic, exploding it in his face Relationships Lan Bao Jian Ni is good friends with Lan Bao and is around with him. He's always the one leading. Li Ka When Jian Ni first saw Li Ka in the promotional video, he immediately falls in love with her. After finding out that Li Ka's not human, he becomes devastated. Wu Ke Na Na Jian Ni doesn't like Wu Ke Na Na because she keep slapping him. But he feels responsible for losing her necklace and getting her poisoned. Abilities Jian Ni has the ability to control fire. * Magic Inferno Category:Characters Category:The M Riders Category:Student Category:Magician Category:Active Category:Kua Ke Clan